Slender and his Lilly
by KatieChan666
Summary: After Lillys brother went missing and everyone told her 'Slender' had taken him. Lilly felt like it was her job to go find her brother; at first she never thought 'Slender' was real. When they find each other how will Lilly react? Will Slender give Lilly her brother back? R&R. (Gave up on; new story like this to come soon)
1. Introduction and Apples

**(this is my first ever fanfic no flames please :D) AN: Hey guys! This is my slender fanficton thats been bashing my brain for **_**ages**_** to get out. When I first heared about Slender, he seemed kinda cool. Then I watched documentrys, videos and watched photo vids and stuff. Then I got scared. So I started having kinda funnyish dreams were me and Slender were kinda friends. My first dream was a dance-off between us then they got crazy! So I decided I would trun my dreams in to a fanfiction so Slender wouldn't seem like such a bad guy! If you guys like Slender being the blood-thirsty murderer I wouldn't mind uploading one like that. If you have any other kinda monstery/legend/horror/creppy stuff just tell me and I'll look them up and learn about them so I can write for you; Please, dont give me anything to scary and stuff that will make me watch **_**millions**_** of videos for and have to do a lot of reserch on them. If you could send me photo links for the legend or such that'll me great :) **

**R&R if it good it would really help me x**

**This story will have some bad words later on. That you shouldnt say. Okay boys and girls? **

Intro

They said he took him. My brother Jamie. I still don't get why he wanted my brother... Did Jamie not listen to the legends? The storys? The Proof that he... _It_ was out there. Ready... Waiting... Did he not think? The forest seems safe... But, not safe enough. It had been two months and three weeks since Jamie went... They all said he ate him and used his bones to make the_ drumming _sound, that people aparently hear when they take _its _notes. Why take _them _anyway? What do they do? Make you stronger?

The way I see it is another way to get killed.

Anyway, I need to start packing.

Flashlight? yep

Messenger bag? check

Now I just needed to get my batteries, water and get changed. the time is... Three minutes past eleven. I had to wait till my parents were asleep. Okay I planed I'm gonna wear my dark blue skinny jeans -so I don't stand out- My black jumper -Its freezing outside- and my boots. The forest gets really muddy and of of course my coat. Its not one of those jacket-coats that all the cool kids at my school have... Its a big waterproof coat...

My names Lillian. But I like Lilly much better.

Chapter 1

I had just finished getting changed. I was about to put on some make up but I figured I didnt need it. After all, it was just wants to eat me after all. Going into the forest to go ask some monster if he can give me my brother back... At Midnight. the things a typical 14 year old does.

I pulled my hair back into bun letting the strands the frame my face stay. I decided I would have to look kinda nice; I guess...

I looked up at the large clock -a tea cup shape- ticking on the wall. 11:25 crap! I better get going! I picked up my pink satchel;wait. Pink? Way to bright. Let go with my brown messenger bag. It holds my torch and my water bottle. I also need to pack my extra batteries. My bottles downstairs and so is my batteries.

I slid into my socks and looked around my room for my boots. They must be downstairs as well! God, I forget everything... Oh well. I opend the door and popped my head around the door. Just as I thought; Nothing. Unless you count darkness as something. If you do... I was surrounded.

-In The kitchen-

I slid open the draw to get to the batteries. It take two AA's that should be easy... I rummaged through the draw and found the plastic bag, I got this bag and filled it with the batteries I needed before I went to bed. I put two in my torch the rest in my bag. I opend the fridge and got out my water. Then placed them it my bag.

My bag wouldnt hold it all. Great! I opend it and took everything out. I left the torch out; knowing I would be needing it the moment I left the house. I packed my bottle -upright- Batteries in a bag next to it. I decided: I need some tissue in case I catch a cold. I added them by the batteries. I eyed the fruit bowl, I took a banana and put two apples in my bag - what? Maybe I get hungry later! shesh. I grabbed the keys and left.

**Thats all I have for now :( But Ill upload more soon :) When I was writing this I kept getting random shivers... Maybe Slender is real! R&R No Flames please :P thanks ~x~ CoffeeMurderer x**


	2. Scared of apples?

**A/N: hey guys, I just want to thank you for rating and commenting on this. I would like to say sorry for my spelling and grammer. Reading this back to myself after this was posted I realised how bad it was... I would also like to thank this person for liking it; it really means alot to me :) **

_**shout out:**_

_yori neko _

**In this chapter I will start using the bad words. So don't say these okay?  
R&R **

**No Flames please :3 **

**And later on I need a few Oc's so if you wanna be one just comment and tell me the name/apperance/personality and stuff. Thanks x **

Chapter 2

I closed the door behind me. The cold wind trying to remove me from my balance. I locked the door and turned on my torch, the forest is only a little walk away from my house. I turned away from my warm, safe, comforting house. Knowing I might not return. I made my way down the road trying not to make a sound so I wouldn't get caught. I _really _ need to find Jamie. Make sure he's okay. Not hurt. And... that thing... 'slender' to see if he's real.

I dont believe in him. Sure theres proof. But... it seems fake. I know he might be real. Everyone at my schools clamied to see him at the park. A girl t my school. Hannah I think her name was. She went missing and came back three days later. Claming she _escaped _Slender, she gave a description of him... going into deep descripton about his face... how can you go into descrition when theres nothing to describe... I mean... it _is just _a white face. No eyes... So it should be easy to run away from then? No nose... He wont be able to smell fear then? -_my _fear- No mouth... No mouth to eat me and turn my bones into a drumming sound! Ha! slender want to hurt me? I wanna see him try! I... I... I'm at the forest...

_its forrest._

-**In the forest-**

"S-s-s-slender?" I looked around after hearing a branch-

_SNAP!  
_There it goes again! Hes out there!  
"I-I-I have apples-?" I shouted out to the darkness. hoping that Slender hated apples.

_Silence. _

Oh, so maybe Mr. Big and Terrible -with a capital B and T- is scared of apples! Who could be scared of apples?! Clearly Slender! "APPLES! GET YOUR APPLES!" I laughed glaring at the forest smirking at my victory. "Whats wrong Slendy? What bitch? You Fucking scared?! Dont want-"

_SWISH! _

I was knocked out by darkness.

**-when I woke up-**

"Shit..." I woke up tied to a chair. my arms around the back my ankles on the legs of the chair. "Huh?" I asked, looking around the dimly lit room. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I!?" I screamed not caring who came out. But if 'Slender' came. This shit just got real. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my torch shining at the door, my bag beside. "Just fucking great!" I sighed and shuffeled my chair across the floor. They both screamed in pain.

When I reached the table i went to pick up the torch' till I rembered my hand's were tied. "Shit..." I growled. How was I ment to get my torch and bag if I was tied... If Slender did it how did he get it so tight?  
I heared footsteps coming closer. Without thinking I shuffled back as quite as possible. This time they both just wimpered as quite as they could. I closed my eyes when I was there and let my body fall back into the possion it was when i woke up. I heared the door croke open and foot steps walk in and close the door. I didn't dare move.

/I wonder... If I open this bag... I could\ A low growl voice came from by my bag. I peared open my eyes to see a white face in frount of mine inspecting me "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scremed out. /Oh... I scared you? Good, but not enough to kill you.. hmm, theres allways next time/ The growl came again... "Wait... I can hear you but... theres no mouth there..." I said sliding back an inch so his face wasn't as close to it \Wait... You can hear me...?/ It asked stepping back as well. I nodded...

**A/N thats all for now. I hope you all like it :3 R&R, no flames. If you have any monster/legend/stuff dont be afraid to ask! I dont bite anymore! dont be afraid to PM me if you have anything you think I should add to the story. And comment or PM for the OC thing!**


End file.
